El Rey de este mundo
by tanuki-tanuki
Summary: Zim x Dib El sentimiento de abandono puede llevarte a hacer cosas que antes no podrías ni imaginar, y demostrarle a aquellos que te humillaron puede darte tal fortaleza o al contrario, Dib y Zim se dan cuenta de lo pateticos que son a ojos de sus semejantes, ¿Cómo reaccionaria cada uno al querer destacar entre los suyos? ¿Que les obligaran a hacer esos sentimientos tan podridos?
1. Reconoce mi existencia

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de Dib, el chico fanático de lo paranormal, desde su infancia hasta el día de hoy, su primer dia en la universidad, todo sería diferente, un colegio nuevo, rodeado de gente como él; llenos de hambre por conocimiento!...Pero, ¿Él estaría allí? ¿Él asistiría? desde la "skool" que lo sigue a todas partes, algo dentro de él suplicaba por que asistiera también. -Zim.- Dib murmuraba poniéndose su gabardina con una mirada acusatoria -te atrapare Zim!-

Dib entraba dentro del campus, buscaba incesante, intranquilo, no lo veía por ninguna parte; -quizá tuvo miedo de mi.- Dib murmuraba triunfante aunque algo escéptico

-Miralo, hablando solo como siempre.- La voz de Torque se escuchó sin disimulo peor Dib no le dio importancia, un ignorante no lo haría perder su objetivo de salvar a la Tierra. Pero al caminar se daba cuenta que todos lo miraban riendo, era verdad que solía hablar solo pero ¿quién no lo ha hecho alguna vez? Se decía a sí mismo, tratando de ignorar las burlas, por alguna razón, no se han hecho meno dolorosas con el paso del tiempo; al contrario, parecen afectar más y más, pero él no se daría por vencido porque cuando salve la tierra todos lo aceptaran y aplaudirán como "El grandioso Dib salvador de la Tierra", y para eso debe atrapar a Zim.

Al comienzo de las clases Dib se sienta en uno de los pupitres; Dib se había inscrito para estudiar ciencias y especializarse en todas aquellas ciencias de lo paranormal, ese era su plan perfecto, sería un respetable investigador de lo paranormal y entonces….  
-Me disculpo por la tardía intromisión de mi persona.- Una voz interrumpe los pensamientos del joven Dib quien para su sorpresa se vio sonreír a la aparición de este alienígena quien simplemente tomó asiento e un pupitre al otro extremo del de Dib quien lo miraba inquisitivo, pero era extraño, Dib se sentía ignorado.

"yo sabré que es lo que trama!" Dib pensaba para sí mismo tratando de averiguar porqué Zim lucía tan distante.

Al final de la primera clase en la cafetería Dib se acerca a Zim orgulloso y lleno de vitalidad -¿Qué tramas esta vez Zim?- Pregunta levantando una ceja mientras sonríe -Yo se que tú…- Dib es interrumpido por una voz que le gritaba -YA CALLATE DIB!- Torque le grita desde el otro extremo de la cafetería -El único que no es de este planeta eres tú con tu enorme cabezota!- Kevin le grita mientras todos ríen arrojandole comida mientras él solo sonreía; Zim lo mira de pies a cabeza analizandolo con cierta frialdad, con un ojo abierto y el otro a medias mirando interrogatorio y solo desvió la mirada del humillado Dib.

Fuera de la escuela al término de todas las clases Dib se dispone a seguir a Zim escondiéndose en los arbustos, postes y cestos de basura,Zim estaba peculiarmente callado el dia de hoy, algo se traia entre manos.

-Dime Dib larva humana- Zim se detiene sin voltear, Dib no salió de su escondite pero escuchaba con atención, era raro que Zim le hablara -¿Por qué pretendes proteger a esos insignificantes monos sin pelo?- Zim pregunta mientras se acaricia la barbilla, era una pregunta que le atormentaba por mucho tiempo -Ellos no te han traído más que sufrimiento y humillación, dentro de tu inferior raza has demostrado ser un poco más superior al estar siempre al tanto de la amenaza que Zim significa para este insignificante planeta; pero ellos solo se burlan de ti; entonces ¿por qué?-

Dib estaba aún en su escondite pero las palabras de Zim de alguna manera lo habían hecho reflexionar, Dib nunca se había hecho esa pregunta, ¿Por qué? -No hay respuesta a eso Zim!- Dib le contesta saliendo del arbusto para señalarlo por la espalda -No dejaré que la Tierra sufra por unos cuantos ignorantes ahí afuera hay más gente como yo dispuesta a acabar con tus malignos planes alienígenas!- Dib se sentía realizado por esta respuesta era bastante heroica y no dejaba para más interrogantes.

-¿De verdad? - Zim pregunta -Si mal no recuerdo insignificante larva humana, fueron tus… camaradas cazadores de ovnis quienes te han dado la espalda todo el tiempo, y tu progenitor es aquel que te llama loco.-  
-Siempre llaman locos a los visionarios!.- Dib se excusa pero lo que le dijo le había dolido.

-Humano Dib; únete a mi, destruyamos a quienes nos han humillado de una vez por todas- Zim dice con sus ademanes característicos lo que dejó a Dib atónito por unos instantes, con los ojos abiertos lo más posibles pero negó con la cabeza de inmediato  
-¿Sabes Zim? Ya sé qué es lo que planeas pero no te servira de nada porque yo nunca traicionaría a la tierra!- Dib dice apuntando hacia el cielo tan escandaloso como siempre pero de la avenida pasa un auto que le arrojó un par de huevos podridos y del auto le gritan "Imbecil!" dejándolo un poco en ridículo a lo que Zim voltea sonriendo de lado -Si cambias de opinion sabes dónde encontrar a Zim-.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente Dib estaba tratando de saber lo que planeaba Zim, parecía algo serio esta vez; nunca lo habia visto asi, eso le preocupaba un poco, inmerso en sus pensamientos trataba de hackear la computadora de Zim, ya lo había logrado un par de veces, peor para su sorpresa su ordenador se puso la "pantalla azul de la muerte" lo que lo sobresaltó pero de inmediato la insignia Irken se apodera de su monitor, Dib en un acto desesperado desconectar su máquina pero esta sigue en la misma pantalla donde una risa inconfundiblemente ruidosa sale por las bocinas.  
-Humano Dib, He venido a darte una última oportunidad de tomar venganza por aquellos que te han insultado, humillado y violentado.-La voz de Zim inunda la habitación con su carcajada  
-Estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a ceder a tu estúpido plan Zim, yo…- Dib es interrumpido por la voz de Zim.  
-Calla! Yo Zim te doy la oportunidad de que sientas el orgullo de ser mi igual; esta oportunidad no se volverá a presentar en tu patetica vida!.- Zim seguía tan impaciente como siempre pero había algo distinto en su mirada  
-Nunca Zim! yo te llevaré a la ruina!- Dib sigue con su constante negativa pero Zim niega con la cabeza -Muy bien Dib, te daré la oportunidad de que demuestres a toda la raza humana tu potencial superior (pero aún inferior al mio) a los terrianos a los que tanto amas y proteges para que te des cuenta de una vez por todas que no eres más que un alce loco para ellos! Ayer robe del laboratorio de tu progenitor un láser de protones y lo utilizare para destruir esta insignificante esfera y los convertiré a todos en mis esclavos!- Zim ríe y termina con la transmisión apagando la computadora de Dib -No lo permitiré! yo te detendré Zim!- Dib grita al aire orgulloso de ser el salvador de la tierra  
-Callate dib!- Su hermana Gaz grita desde su habitación haciéndolo callar, pero de inmediato corre hacia su padre con la terrible noticia.

-Padre! Tenemos problemas! Zim robó el rayo láser de protones de tu laboratorio y…-  
-Tch! shhh!- El profesor membrana calla a su hijo mayor -Para empezar Dib ese rayo no funciona, aun es muy inestable y no existe manera de hacerlo funcionar, y segundo, ¡Ya me tienes cansado con tu obsesión por ese chico!-  
-Pero…- Dib trata de hacer entender a su padre  
-Nada de peros, Solo es un chico extranjero y leproso, los extraterrestres no existen y si lo hicieran no contactaran contigo hijo porque estas loco!- Tras decir esto el profesor membrana se aleja de Dib caminando hacia su laboratorio, Su padre siempre había sentido por su "locura" con esa frase "mi pobre hijo loco" pero esta vez, había dolido verdaderamente; especialmente por las palabras de Zim, pero no se daría por vencido, como pudo corrió a la guarida de los "ojos hinchados" tocaba y gritaba fuera para que le hicieran caso -Zim robo un láser de protones para destruir la tierra!- Dib gritaba mientras los guardias del lugar secreto reían de él, hasta que uno de ellos cansado por el cabezón loco le da una descarga de electrochoques paralizandolo y arrojando lejos de ahí; mientras trataba de reincorporarse un hombre que pasaba le arroja una moneda como si fuera solo un vagabundo más, Dib se sentía muy desanimado, nadie creía en él, pero no se daría por vencido no esta vez; estaba cansado y tambaleaba, la lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente y al caminar hacia casa de Zim se topa con los bravucones de su clase quienes lo miraban con gran regocijo listos para aplastarlo -no, esperen hay algo, deben ayudarme…- Dib les decía retrocediendo de ellos con miedo pero eran los únicos a quienes podía advertir -Claro que si Dib, nosotros te ayudaremos a callarte para siempre!.- al decir esto entre todos le propician una gran paliza, golpes tras patadas; Dib estaba casi inconciente y cuando abrio los ojos el suelo comenzó a temblar; el oscuro cielo se vio iluminado por una luz de color roja seguida por una espesa nube; Dib no escuchaba nada, estaba tirado y golpeado, lastimado para poder moverse, solo podía divisar a la gente corriendo de un lugar a otro como gallinas sin cabeza; las explosiones seguían sin sentido; A la lejania se logra escuchar esa risa, esa risa exagerada y macabra -Zim… Dib murmura tratando de levantarse -Zim…..- Dib llamaba suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos; Dib estaba hincado mientras la ciudad era destruida, una luz intensa lo ilumina, era el crucero Voot quien estaba posado sobre él, -Zim…- Dib murmura cayendo desfallecido al suelo.


	2. Mi mascota

Habían pasado ya casi 3 horas desde que Zim lo cegó con los faros del crucero Voot; Dib recuerda haberse dado por vencido y sucumbir ante la tan afamada "Ira de Zim" pero la nave solo lo pasó de largo y siguió destruyendolo todo, los gritos de las personas y el sonido de los edificios explotando le parecían indiferentes, La cabeza de Dib daba vueltas, el chico de ojos casi dorados yacía sobre los escombros acostado boca arriba, apenas y podía respirar, el humo le había afectado, sin embargo él seguía semi inconsciente mientras miles de recuerdos venían a su mente, pequeños flash backs que lo acosaban constantemente mientras un tic nervioso se hacía de su ojo izquierdo, recordaba la pequeña exposición montada en el salón de clases de la skool, donde Zim convencía a todos que por usar pantalones ya era humano y muy a pesar de que un enorme monstruo alienígena se lo llevó al espacio todos parecían más interesados en burlarse de que un ave se hizo en su gabardina, también aquella vez en la que jugando a quema bola, ese barbárico y tonto juego el cual parecía un campo de batalla y a pesar que todos miraron su enorme ojo magenta nuevamente rieron de él; "ojo rosado" Dib no pudo evitar soltar una risita sarcástica, a veces le gustaría ser tan inepto como los demás; pero ese día… recuerda que ese dia habia sido el peor de todos, "Dweeky" el consejero suplente, y aunque hubiera sido falso Dib recuerda haberlo amado inocentemente, Dweeky le había ofrecido una mano amiga, algo que nadie nunca le había dado, Dib se esforzó tanto porque aquel consejero se sintiera orgulloso de él .-solo queria que me dijera, "estoy tan orgulloso de ti" mientras me daba una palmada en la cabeza,.- Dib murmuraba con una sincera lagrima en los ojos, aunque solo fue por un dia habia sentido tanta felicidad pero al final, todo fue un fraude, y aunque Dweeky reconoció la existencia de alienígenas, se fue para nunca volver. -Ojala hubiera vuelto.- esa noche Dib enloqueció como nunca, su ira, su desesperación y su frustración eran inmensas -Se lo tienen muy merecido todos.- Dib dice quedando dormido estaba exhausto, solo queria olvidarse de los problemas, quería olvidarlo todo.

-

-Si que duermes como un saco de patatas gusano Dib.- La entrañable voz de Zim reía a su lado, Dib despierta sobresaltado mirándolo, Zim sonreía triunfante, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse atado en una mesa metálica.  
-Zim…- Dib murmuró sin apartar los ojos de él y se percató que de verdad había sucedido; la destrucción había llegado y zim parecía haber triunfado -No te lo permitiré!- Dib se retuerce tratando de zafarse -¿no me permitirás que? sucio humano- Zim pregunta mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa acercándose a Dib y tomarndolo de aquel mechón tan sobresaliente

-Aak! suéltame Zim!- Dib se quejaba tratando de soltarse, aún no estaba del todo recuperado y las piernas le fallan un tanto pero su mirada llena de orgullo no se iba, Zim lo azota, mientras en las pantallas del laboratorio Dib mira horrorizado el paisaje rojizo y las chimeneas de humo negro que adornan la ciudad.  
-Humano Dib, siempre he tenido la curiosidad de hacer toda clase de horripilantes experimentos con esa cabezota tuya.- Zim le murmuró acariciándole la cabeza mirándolo fijamente, bajando la mano hasta las mejillas y terminar levantándole la barbilla, acariciando los labios del humano con sus dedos cubiertos por los guantes de látex que parecía nunca quitarse, Dib trató de apartarlo intentado morderlo pero Zim retiró la mano antes.  
-No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya Zim!.- Dib le recrimina retorciéndose pero Zim rie con esa voz tan insoportable -Humano dib, Zim ya se salió con la suya!.- Zim le contestó sentándose sobre del humano .-Dib…- Zim lo llama por su nombre de una manera muy seria -Te contaré algo sobre la grandiosa raza Irken, solo como premio por haber llegado tan lejos.- Zim sigue presionando -Los Irken somos una raza muy orgullosa que nunca se equivoca y se basa en la altura de cada individuo, por eso nuestros líderes son los más altos de todos- Zim explica con sus ademanes correspondientes -Y yo! Zim! fui el mejor invasor de todos los tiempos del gran imperio! y vine a este asqueroso planeta con su asquerosa comida humana y su horripilante agua! para honrar a mis altos, para que reconocieran mi existencia como un invasor!.- Zim decía con un mirar soberbio cerrando el puño con fuerza en señal de amenaza, Dib no sabía lo que le trataba de decir, pero se sentía "identificado" con las palabras de Zim -Yo entregaría este sucio planeta a mis altos! pero ¿sabes humano dib? Los irken son demasiado orgullosos y en el primer instante en el que reciben un insulto, deben devolverlo! aún si viene de sus amados altísimos! Yo zim, no soy como tu bola de carne, que te arrastras por seres que jamás te reconocerán! aunque fuiste una gran amenaza para mi en muchas ocasiones! y Humano dib deberias estar orgulloso de que casi me detuviste un par de veces.- Zim lo palmea en la cabeza como si fuera una especie de perro Dib no sabía lo que sucedía pero sonrió, muy a su manera Zim lo había felicitado, estaba orgulloso de él -Reconozco tu insignificante existencia humano Dib, fuiste hasta hoy un gran rival.-

Dib comenzó a llorar, no entendía porqué, solo lo hizo, se sentía feliz, de alguna manera Zim habia reconocido su existencia como algo positivo y además, hizo saber a todos los que se burlaron de él lo equivocados que estaban, seguramente en el momento de su muerte todas las veces que Dib les advirtió vinieron a sus mentes pensando "¿Porqué no le hicimos caso al gran Dib cuya cabeza era de tamaño normal?"

.-¿Qué te ocurre humano tonto?- Zim pregunta levantándole la cara del cabello con brusquedad -¿Lloras por esta tierra? ¿Lloras porque me temes? ¿Temes a ZIM!?-

-Te amo Zim.- Dib le dice mirándolo a los ojos magenta, tenía una expresión algo animosa y divertida a lo que Zim arquea el ojo levantando las antenas y posando su mano sobre su barbilla, era en efecto una reacción inesperada. -amor?.- Zim pregunta curioso acercándose a escasos centímetros de la cara de Dib -Sucia criatura terrestre, ¿te atreves a creer que aceptare eso que llamas amor?-

Dib arquea la ceja-que tonto zim yo.- Dib interrumpe al sentir la mano de zim asfixiando, presionando el cuello -No permitiré que te burles de zim humano tonto!.-

-Siempre quize hacerte todo tipo de cosas humano insignificante, y ahora podré hacerlo! te enseñare a no rechazar una oferta Irken!- Zim toma un bisturí sin soltar a Dib, seguía posado sobre el estómago del humano cortando la ropa poco a poco, dejando ver el esbelto cuerpo del muchacho, -No esperaba que tuvieras una anatomía tan marcada.- Zim comenta tocando con la mano el pecho del joven debajo suyo lo que hace una reacción de curioso cosquilleo, esto divierte a zim quien sigue acariciándolo como si se tratara de algún animal peludo, Zim baja delineando con el dedo el vientre de Dib cortando levemente en las esquinas de ese torso -Me pregunto ¿Dónde debería empezar a cortar? Zim se pregunta ansioso aun manoseando el cuerpo de Dib -¿Qué te parece aqui?- zim señala el area del corazón Dib estaba algo asustado ¿le sacaría el corazón? le haria uno de esos extraños trasplantes de órganos con calamares que solía hacer? todo era impredecible con el extraterrestre y al sentir la punta de la navaja empezar a cortar su piel cierra los ojos con fuerza, podía sentir cada milímetro de movimiento que se abría, la calidez con la que su sangre caia en gotas sobre la mesa de metal -Listo!- Zim se explaya retirando al dolorosa navaja del pecho ajeno -¿Te gusta? humano.- Zim le muestra su gran obra de arte con un espejo, en el área del pecho donde el corazón se sitúa sobre la carne Zim habia echo un tatuaje que quedaría en cicatriz, la insignia de Invasor Irken y el nombre de Zim en el mismo idioma, -¿Q..qué significa esto?.- Dib pregunta con los ojos bien abiertos, le punzaba el dolor, la sangre goteaba de su pecho pero no esperaba esa "marca"

-Significa humano tonto, que le perteneces al invasor Zim!. tienes el gran honor de ser la mascota de zim. Nada de lo que tu digas o hagas me ha de importar- Zim dice abriendo otro pequeño corte, acercándose a los labios de Dib peligroso, sonriendo, y sin previo aviso saborea con su lengua toda la extensión de esos labios humanos, Dib queda completamente anonadado y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica -Pero escuchame bien criatura inferior...-Zim continua sin separar su rostro de la cercanía con el humano mientras que con su mano cauteriza la herida con un láser caliente lo que hace gritar a Dib enormemente, dejando que Zim disfrutara de esa música tan cerca. -Tu debes estar interesado en todo lo que yo haga y diga…- Zim deja el cauterizador aun lado para bajar la cara y limpiar los rastros de sangre con su propia lengua, el sabor humano no era tan desagradable o quizá era sólo el sabor de este humano en particular -Y obedeceras en todo lo que yo te ordene!.- Zim sentencia levantándose, limpiando sus labios de la sangre ajena, las piernas de dib se contraian y temblaban con fuerza, estaba demasiado nervioso pero no sabía exactamente porqué.  
-Para los Irken es suficiente con marcar a nuestros esclavos.- Zim continúa jugando con el bisturí en el vientre del chico debajo suyo. -Pero he leido lo suficiente y he visto la suficiente televisión para saber lo que los humanos hacen para ese tipo de cosas.- Zim corta el hilo del botón del pantalón de Dib quien se estremece ¿de qué estaba hablando? -Y yo soy un amo muy benevolente, así es que dejaré que lo entiendas en tus propias costumbres humanas.- Zim sentencia arrancando lo que quedaba de ropa dejando solo unos cuantos tirones, Dib estaba completamente desnudo, sintiendo como la mesa metálica se calentaba con su cuerpo y Zim bajaba lentamente, Dib no podia dejar de temblar, el dolor en su pecho y la humillante escena de la que era protagonista era todo demasiado y pasaba tan rápido, pero de inmediato sintió como Zim lo abría de piernas completamente con la ayuda de dos tentáculos que salen de su Pack,

-No! Zim detente! no sabe slo que estas haciendo!- Dib grita tratando de forcejear sin mirar al invasor por la vergüenza.  
-Claro que lo se Dib, voy a limpiar tus sucias entrañas con mi ser para que puedas ser digno de mi!.- Diciendo esto zim presiona los muslos ajenos introduciéndose por la entrada de Dib sin un previo aviso, entró por completo, Dib se arqueó completamente soltando un nuevo gritillo ahogado, -Asi es Humano inútil, ahora le perteneces a Zim! y te hare mio a tu manera humana, siente cómo Zim se apodera de tu cuerpo y de tu alma!- Zim grita orgulloso mientras lo embestía con fuerza, riendo como sólo él sabe hacerlo, jugando con la navaja, cortando en los muslos escribiendo su nombre dejando heridas superficiales, disfrutaba muchísimo ver el sufrimiento de Dib, verlo cómo se retorcía por cada movimiento brusco en su entrepierna, sus gritos de súplica eran música para sus oídos, una música muy rápida que lo obligaba a embestir cada vez más rápido, pegando su cara con la de dib le roba innumerables besos que terminaban todos en mordiscos dejando esos labios una vez rosados de un carmín intenso, lamiendo la sangre que dejaban a su paso sus afiladas mandibulas.

Dib gemia y gemia, ya no sabía lo que sucedía, Zm en efecto lo estaba tomando, tenía todo el control sobre él y de cierta manera eso le excitaba; no sabia si era el morbo de estar compartiendo "cama" con un alienígena, específicamente ese con el que se ha obsesionado tanto, o si esas navajas cortando su pálida piel eran la razón de su calentura, le dolía, le dolía mucho pero era un dlor que lo hipnotizaba, lo hacía gritar sin control y al encarar los profundos ojos magenta de Zim lo entendió con un choque eléctrico recorrer desde su cadera hasta su pecho, él estaba enamorado de Zim hace tiempo atras.

-Zim!.- Dib grita el nombre de su violador con fuerza, con rencor pero también con cierta súplica -ZIM!.- Dib termina por correrse ensuciándose la cara por el ángulo en el que estaba y respiraba jadeante mirando los iluminados ojos de su atacante, una mirada victoriosa.

-Victoria para zim!.- Dice el alienígena sonriendo orgulloso -Ahora me perteneces humano, responderás solo a mi palabra.-Zim le dice limpiandolo de su semen con la lengua -Harás todo lo que yo te diga y nunca preguntaste nada.-Zim termina de dictaminar sus directrices -¿Entendido?

-Si… amo.- Dib contesta con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara para lo que Zim se siente extrañamente complacido, nunca habia tenido un esclavo pero estaba seguro que nunca imaginó lo bien que se sentía aquello pero era genial.

Tras un largo rato de repetir la acción de posesión Zim se baja de su nuevo juguete incorporándose por completo -Te tengo un obsequio.- le dice sacando un collar metálico de su PACK -Esta es tu Tag que dira a todos que me perteneces.-Zim termina colocándole el collar ajustandolo al tamaño del cuello de Dib -Aun no se cómo ese cuello tan delgado soporta esa cabeza enorme.- Zim se burla -Desde ahora Dib soy tu rey, y mañana seré el rey de esta tierra!- Zim explica abandonando la habitación dejando a Dib lleno de fluidos como sangre, semen y otras más cosas con las que estuvo jugando el invasor sobre su recién estrenado esclavo. Dib cae dormido, espera no se arrepienta de nada una vez el placer se haya ido.


	3. YO SOY ZIM!

Zim monitoreaba toda actividad fuera del laboratorio, asegurándose que sus robots púrpuras y sus calamares demonios hicieran bien su trabajo destruyendo todo a su paso y acabando con cualquier humano que se les pusiera enfrente, el chico de ojos magenta miraba complacido con una amplia sonrisa, dando órdenes y riendo victorioso mientras acariciaba el cabello de Dib quien estaba sentado en el suelo justo a un lado de Zim, con su collar metálico, Dib aunque extrañamente contento se veia con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Sabes Zim? no tengo intenciones de huir.- Dib le menciona con su pesadez de siempre jalando la cuerda de metal que lo ata a una de las paredes.

-Yo no creo que quieras huir.- Zim le dice sin mirarlo -Es cosa de costumbres humanas, así es como son tratados aquí, yo solo quiero que te sientas lo mas "agusto" posible.- Zim rie burloso. Dib no entendía bien a lo que se refería aunque la imagen del perro atado a su casa de madera en l jardín se le viene a la mente; no estaba seguro si Zim habría confundido eso con una "costumbre" terrícola o simplemente se burlaba de èl -Hablando de perros!.- Dib comenta sorpresivamente.

-¿Quièn hablaba de eso?- Zim pregunta incauto

sea, ¿Dònde esta tu molesto robot Zim?- Dib pregunta de brazos cruzados mirando alrededor sin encontrar pista sobre el robotillo.

-Es "Amo Zim"!- Zim lo corrige golpeándolo en la cabeza con una vara metálica muy parecida a un apuntador. -Y Gir… por fin le encontre el uso adecuado a ese pequeño robot.- Zim ríe estrepitosamente.

****Flash back****

Horas antes del gran "holocausto irken" Zim corre hacia su crucero voot, dejando caer en lugares espècificos esferas robóticas con un foco tintineante, Zim lucia molesto pero ansioso -Por fin! estos asquerosos humanos sabrán de lo que es capaz ZIM!- el invasor reía a carcajada siniestra pero es interrumpido por la molesta voz de Gir cantando su tan famosa canción del "tututu" a lo que zim solo lo mira arqueando la ceja como solo èl sabe hacerlo .-Gir! concentrate! Es nuestro momento de gloria seremos los dictadores de esta esfera inmunda!- Zim trata de hacer recapacitar al robot pero este solo lo miraba con la lengua de fuera y los ojos perdidos -Olvidalo Gir.- Zim continua dejando esas esferas estratégicamente ocultas entre las casas y al haber puesto por todo el vecindario presiona un botòn con la cara Irken en èl y todas las esferas explotan convirtiéndose en robots que comienzan a disparar a diestra y siniestra comenzando a destruirlo todo mientras Zim ríe y retirando el camuflaje de esponja de su crucero comienza a disparar con sus propios lasers haciendo que el cielo se ilumine de rojo acompañado con inmensas y espesas nubes de humo, Zim reía a carcajadas vanagloriándose de lo grande que es Zim, y a su lado Gir miraba por el cristal de la nave llorando pataleando  
-No! Los Tacos locos no!.- Gir gritaba muy a su manera al ver como los puestos de comida rapida eran destruidos por los lasers -Yo lo amabaaa!- Gir seguía chillando mientras jalonea a su amo Irken a lo que Zim se harta -GIR!- Zim lo aparta

-Mira GIR! esa humana de ahí oculta tus preciados Taquitos! Y mira, ese de allà tiene a tu cerdo!- Zim señala a la muchedumbre que corría paniqueada por lo extraño del asunto y Gir ilumina sus leds de rojo y con su voz ronca corre hacia la muchedumbre en busca de su precioso Taco. -Cielos, creo que debí intentar eso desde hace mucho.- Zim murmura para sí levantando las antenas ante lo destructivo que Gir podría llegar a ser.

***********************************************

Zim volvía a de sus recuerdos negando con la cabeza -Despuès de todo si que es una maquina furtiva, solo había que hallarle el modo.- Zim afirma mirando por los monitores.  
Dib lo mira intranquilo al final nunca supo qué fue del robot.

-Señor, Los Robots han concentrados los humanos en el punto indicado- La computadora principal advierte a zim quien sonrìe juntando sus manos con malicia

-espera aqui humano mascota.- Zim le dice saliendo de la habitaciòn dejándolo solo con toda la maquinaria encendida, Dib habia estado un par de veces en ese lugar pero nunca había podido admirarlo, de alguna manera irònica uno de sus màs grandes sueños era estar en ese lugar; pero nunca imaginó que estaría en materia de esclavo. La curiosidad era inmensa, no paraba de mirar la compuerta por la que Zim habia salido volver a ver los controles de mando, las nacias lo hacían mover las manos en desesperaciòn èl quería ver aunque sea solo un poco de esa tecnología extraterrestre -Solo un poco.- Dib dice tocando el metal de la consola y antes de que pudiera decir algo ya estaba sentado en el asiento de Zim tecleando todo y moviendo palancas y por algùn error casual encuentra el apartado de "cámaras de seguridad" Dib se detuvo en seco al ver la carpeta de archivos, al manejar la nave de Tak no era tan difícil comprender esa computadora pero ¿al ver las cámaras estarìa traicionando al irken? no, no lo harìa pero es que moría de curiosidad por saber què es lo que orillo a Zim a por fin dar pie a su más grande plan, aunque se quedó pensando, todo había pasado desapercibido para el humano; èl recuerda que su hermana le había dicho múltiples de veces que Zim no servía como invasor porque todos sus planes eran estúpidos, y si eso era verdad, entonces Dib tampoco servía como investigador, por lo que entendía en ese momento Zim simplemente se dcidiò a acabar con la humanidad y listo todo estaba hecho y Dib no pudo hacer nada…

En solo un instante Dib s dprimònotablementee, tenía la mirada perdida, despuès de todo sì era un fracaso y zim quizá solo aparentaba serlo y siempre se burlaba de las "victorias de la humanidad" como èl solía llamarlas, pero aùn era curioso de còmo fue que planeò todo, Dib buscò las grabaciones del dìa anterior, el día en el que Zim le ofrciò ser su mano derecha, ser su igual.

La computadora comenzò a reproducir en la pantalla, Zim estaba frente el monitor de comunicaciòn hablando con sus màs altos:

-...Pero mis altìsimos! pronto la ruina inevitable caerá sobre estos humanos y entonces la purga orgánica podrà llevarse a cabo! y yo Zim serè visto como el màs grande invasor en la historia Irken, ya pueden ir componiendo las canciones bèlicas que hablaran de mis hazañas y de còmo les entregue este planeta!- Zim decía con orgullo mirando a sus líderes quienes comían rosquillas y lo miraban aburridos.  
-Zim… - Rojo lo interrumpió moviendo la mano en señal que no estar muy seguro de què decir -No se ya cuàntas veces te hemos dicho que no iremos ahí, ademàs siempre fallas con tus planes porque hm...-  
-Porque son estupidos Zim!- Púrpura lo interrumpe aun comiendo sus rosquillas.  
-Si eso!.- Rojo confirma limpiando los trozos de pan en su cara que púrpura escupiò.  
-No entiendo.- Zim dice ladeando la cabeza  
-Mira zim tu no nos importas, te queremos muerto ¿Es tan difícil de entender eso?- Rojo dice rascándose la cabeza.  
-¿lleno de muertes humanas?- Zim pregunta arrogante a lo que sus líderes se dan un golpe en la cara con sus manos  
-Mira Zim, nom nom nom- Púrpura interrumpe -Haz de cuenta que tu eres esta rosquilla.- le dice tomando una de las rosquillas -Lo que nosotros queremos esto!- Púrpura devora la dona destruyendola y reduciendola a migajas.  
-¿Quieren alimentarse de mi grandeza?.- Zim pregunta aùn más confundido que nunca y sus màs altos ya estaban muy cansados de todo eso.  
-ZIM!- Rojo lo mira fijamente a través del monitor -Tu no eres un Invasor! Fuiste exiliado porque naciste defectuoso y casi aniquilas a nuestra especie, eres un virus un insecto, en la gran asignaciòn eras el màs diminuto de todos, microscópico y aunque has dado mejoras en tu tamaño sigues siendo estùpido y molesto incluso te dimos una unidad USI defectuosa para que te destruyera pero aun asi no lo entiendes! te asignamos se planeta que ni sabiamos que existia para exiliarte nuevamente, tu còdigo dice que eres un zángano de còmida ràpida y aun asi te aferras a ser un invasor!-

-Pero, ¿Entonces porquè siguen contactandome?- Zim pregunta con un mirar de preocupaciòn y confusiòn.-

-Zim tù eres el que nos contacta!- Púrpura interrumpe súbitamente -Y por mas que tratamos de bloquear tu señal Zim sigues llamandonos! Al principio era divertido ver còmo peleabas con ese chico cabezòn que es casi tan estupido como tu pero terminas cansandonos Zim.-

-Pero…- Zim seguía tratando de comprender

-Zim!- Rojo le pide su atenciòn -te lo mostrarè Zim.- Rojo hace una seña a sus maquinistas quienes le dan un teclado del cual entra un còdigo para lo que la computadora de Zim conecta un cable a su PAK y la computadora muestra el estatus de código como "Exiliado a Comidortia como ayudante de comida ràpida" -¿Lo ves Zim?- Rojo le dice más calmado -Tu no eres un invasor, vive tu exilio en ese planeta, haz lo que quieras con ese niño cabezòn que es igual a ti zim. Deja de llamarnos.-

La pantalla se había puesto negra, los màs altos habían cortado la comunicaciòn pero Zim seguía en la misma transmiciòn por lo que todavía se escuchaba lo que sucedía en la inmensa  
-¿Crees que herimos sus sentimientos?- Se escuchaba la voz de Rojo  
-Espero que si!- Púrpura ríe mientras come y se escuchaba el eco en toda la habitaciòn de las risas de los màsaltos para lo que Zim corta la transmisiòn completamente quedando en silencio total

Dib al ver esta grabaciòn sintiò un dolor en su pecho, no tenìa idea de que Zim pasaba por lo mismo que èl con los suyos, quizá por eso Zim le había pedido unirse a èl, porque lo vio como un igual.  
Sus pensamientos se interrumpen con la fuerte risa de Zim, asustado mira a la compuerta pero Zim no estaba ahí y mira de nuevo al monitor donde zim reia tras la transmisión cortada.

-JAJAJA! Yo les mostrarè a esos Altos quièn es un zangano inùtil!- Zim decía cerrando el puño amenazador -o les mostrarè que soy un invasor! Conquistarè este insignificante planeta y me vengarè de los màs altos!- Zim amenazaba riendo fuertemente.

-¿Disfrutas de la funciòn?- la voz de Zim termina por asustar a Dib al voltear y ver a Zim detràs de èl quien corta la grabaciòn y apaga el monitor. Zim lucia diferente, traía puesta una gabardina cerrada Irken de cuello alto color magenta muy oscuro casi tirando a vino y un par de accesorios de guerra irken -¿Y bien?- Zim pregunta mirando a Dib arqueando la ceja Dib no sabía si le preguntaba de su aspecto bèlico o si esperaba una disculpa por haber husmeado por lo que solo se le queda viendo con preocupaciòn.  
-Si, Eso pensè.- Zim dice dándole una bofetada con su vara de entrenamiento metálica, esta bara aparte del golpe daba ligeras descargas eléctricas por lo que resulta aùn màs dolorosa, Dib se soba la mejilla sin tiempo a reincorporarse ya que Zim lo jala de la correa de metal -Puedo caminar solo Zim.- Dib le dice caminando detrás siendo jaloneado. -Y a dònde vamos?- Dib pregunta insatisfecho.

-Vamos a mi coronaciòn.- Zim contesta subiendo a su nave junto con Dib.

-

En el auditorio de la "eskuela" estaban los sobrevivientes de la ciudad temerosos siendo vigilados por cámaras flotantes y robots hacían de barda para evitar cualquier escape, en el escenario había 8 robots en fila mirando al frente y a su lado justo en el centro había lo que parecía un trono extravagante con la insignia Irken en el centro.

La nave estaciona en el patio de la escuela, Zim y Dib bajan de ella, hacía muchos años que Dib no se paraba en ese lugar y le traìa recuerdos funestos y llenos de rencor.

-Anda Dib, adelantate y deja que todos los que te insultaron te admiren como uno de los privilegiados supervivientes de su especie!. yo debo esperar a Gir- Zim le dice con el ademán despreciativo del "shu shu" a lo que Dib se adelanta a la escuela, estaba completamente vacía, parecía que un huracán habría atacado todas las aulas y llega al auditorio detrás del escenario del cual se asoma por detrás de las cortinas, mira a toda la gente asustada y herida que esperaba temblorosa.

-Ya callense Llorones!- Una voz familiar grita al pùblico donde un sujeto intenta escapar y un robòt le dispara con un láser reduciéndolo a nada -Ya saben lo que pasara si se mueven de sus lugares.-

-¿Gaz?- Dib pregunta acercándose a su hermana quien se posaba sobre la tarima aparentemente dando órdenes a los robots -¿Què estás haciendo?- Dib le pregunta muy confundido  
-¿No es obvio? evito que estos llorones escapen.- Gaz le contesta tan amenazadora como siempre sosteniendo un làtigo del mismo material que su vara de entrenamiento, Dib estaba atónito -¿Estas ayudando a Zim?- Dib le pregunta completamente sorprendido tomándola del hombro  
Gaz lo mira quitandole la mano -No me toques.- ella mira l collar de Dib -Pues claro que si, Zim es estùpido pero sabe hacer buenos ofrecimientos- Gaz sonríe ampliamente con malicia -Me ofreciò un restaurante del cerdo de la pizza para mi sola las 24/7, Todos los videojuegos que yo quiera y hacer sufrimiento en las vidas de los demàs.- Gaz decia mas que complacida, era todo lo que esa mujer necesita -¿Y què me dices de ti?- su hermana le pregunta mirándolo acusadoramente sin dejar de notar ese collar metálico

-Ah, pues yo…..- Dib no se atrevería a decirle a Gaz la verdad -Soy la mano derecha de Zim, soy su científico, y este collar me lo puso para evitar que hiciera tonterías si intento escapar explotarà.- Dib le dice orgulloso, era creíble y no quedaba como el traidor que estaba siendo -Por cierto ¿y papà?- Dib pregunta mirando alrededor.  
-Zim le pidió ser su cientifico pero papà s ngo y escapò, contactò a tus locos amigos y estan ocultos en algun lado.- Gaz dice comiendo una pizza que estaba en una mesita cerca de ella. Dib sintiò un golpe en su orgullo, su padre contactò a los "ojos hinchados"?  
-¿Papà dijo algo sobre mi?- Dib pregunta tímido  
-Nada.- Gaz contesta latigueando a la gente, Dib baja la cabeza algo deprimido, Todo lo que su padre le había llamado tonterías y locuras por fin estaba sucediendo y ¿su padre no dijo ni una palabra? èstaba dolido

-Esclavo Dib!- La voz d Zim lo interrumpe bruscamente -Trae ese saco de carne y ladra para Zim!.-  
Gaz lo mira burlona y antes de poder decir algo la correa lo jala detrás de las cortinas rojas dejando a su hermana riéndose de èl.

Gaz latiguea a todos para que se callaran pusieran atención detrás de las cortinas Zim estaba con Gir jalando a Dib -Zim, ¿còmohicistee para que mi hermana te obedeciera?- Pregunta aun incrédulo  
-Tu escalofriante hermana no cedió a ningún trato pero cuando le ofrecí que te vería completamente humillado ella aceptò sin dudarlo ni un segundo.- Zim canta triunfal dejando a Dib boquiabierto, su hermana ya le había dicho en múltiples ocasiones que estaría dispuesta a arriesgar la seguridad humana con solo verlo sufrir pero no creò que fuera verdad.

Zim camina con Gir a su lado y Dib detràs de èl con el ceño fruncido, al salir al pùblico mira las caras de todos los que están asustados y temblorosos, sonríe y levanta los brazos -!YO SOY ZIM!- grita mientras las cámaras flotantes ponen anuncios de la palabra "Ovación" mientras Gaz los mira gruñendo a lo que la gente no tiene otra opciòn que alabarlo.  
Zim hace una seña de que guardaran silencio sentándose en lo que era su trono y Dib se asoma por detrás del trono sentàndose en el suelo por señas de Zim y mira a la gente que lo observa.

-Oigan miren es Dib!- Melvin grita desde el pùblico quienes comienzan a murmurar -Esto es tu culpa Dib!- los conocidos del chico lo acusaban diciendo cosas crueles y negativas -Si! seguramente tù insultaste a algún extraterrestre y por eso nos atacan!-  
Las acusacionescesaronn por laopresiónn de Gaz, no por defender a su hermano sino porque era su trabajo.

-Guarden silencio Humanos insignificantes!- Zim grita desde su trono -Este humano Dib es el ùnico que logrò sabotear mis planes en màs de una ocaciòn!- Zim grita señalando a un deprimido Dib, -Y todos ustedes lo ignoraron y rieron de sus advertencias, yo se que mi disfraz era perfecto y muy difícil de descubrir pero he aquí las consecuencias!-

La gente asustada murmura nuevamente y zim levanta la cara de Dib tomándolo del mentón haciendo encarar a la muchedumbre -Mira Dib, todos esos tontos se han dado cuenta de su error al insultarte, este s tu momento.- Zim le sonríe maquiavélico mostrando sus afilados dientes, Dib estaba tembloroso, sentía sus extremidades frìas y su corazòn latía como un tambor. De entre toda la gente Zim es quièn le diò lo que buscaba de una sombría y extraña manera. Estaba feliz Zim le dio la felicidad que tanto anhelaba, Dib sonrie enrnesedoramente.  
-Que tierno te ves.- Zim rie acariciándole el cabello con superioridad, realmente lo veía como un perro o un gato, no lo miraba como un igual pero Dib se sentía protegido le daba una sensación tibia que le gustaba.

-Escuchenme seres inferiores!.- Zim retoma su papel de invasor -declaró esta ciudad como Territorio de Zim! y todos ustedes son los afortunados que seràn fieles sirvientes de lo que serà mi nuevo imperio y todos aquellos que se interpongan o se nieguen sufrirán la ira de Zim con el castigo de mi escalofriante Soldado!- Dice señalando a Gaz quien miraba a todos con una superioridad amenazante casi gruñendo. -Yo el invasor Zim serè conocido como su rey! como su dictador! y sólo deben responder a mi!- Zim levanta los brazos y Gir comienza a gritar como el loquillo que es arrojando cascos con focos y antenas cayendo en las cabezas de la gente poniendo sus ojos en blanco. -Que el lavado de cerebro comience!- Zim ríe mientras flashes de luz blanca iluminaba el auditorio y Gir reía de igual manera pero sin estar seguro de porquè, Gaz sonreía con los ojos bien abiertos ante tal espectáculo de destrucciòn y Dib, Dib no podía dejar de mirar a Zim, sin darse cuenta lo estaba admirando sus ojos se iluminaban con la grandeza de Zim.

-¿Què sucede esclavo?- Zim lo mira con una superioridad y arrogancia majestuosa, dib estaba hipnotizado por esa imagen, Zim le sonreía con el ceño fruncido y enseñando los dientes alumbrado por las luces de aquellos artefactos, Dib posa una mano en la gabardina de Zim con cierta ternura sin apartar la vista a lo que Zim lo levanta del cuello para besarlo apasionadamente, el escenario estaba listo, era hora de la fase 2.


End file.
